The Miko with White Hair
by SorceryGeniusLina
Summary: Inu betrays Kag’s heart, mad with grief she kills Kik. United with the lost and tainted part of her soul Kag’s hair turns white as insanity and bloodguilt consume her. Will she find solace in the arms of another? SesshomaruKagome.
1. Sisterhood of Darkness

**The Miko with White Hair**

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha nor do I own the 'Bride with White Hair'.

Warning: this fic is rated R.

AN: This is a DARK fic.

Summary: Inu betrays Kag's heart, mad with grief she kills Kik. United with the lost and tainted part of her soul Kag's hair turns white as insanity and bloodguilt consume her. Will she find solace in the arms of another? Sesshomaru/Kagome.

**Scroll One**: **_-Sisterhood of Darkness-_**

**Somewhere in the Fuji Mountains...**

Snow sparkled like diamonds as the sun shed its rays upon an endless sea of white. Inuyasha wrapped his coarse, woolen cloak tighter around him as the snow continued to fall heavily from the gray sky above. He was so cold he could barely feel his fingers or his toes. And he couldn't seem to stop his teeth from chattering.

"Shimatta!" Inuyasha swore. "If it wasn't for this weak human body it wouldn't feel so fucking cold!" Inuyasha sighed thinking back to what happened ten years ago. The day he and Kagome had been played for fools at the hands of the dark hanyou Naraku...

_Flashback_...

_Inuyasha was drawn towards the luminous lights that were hovering over the dark forest. They appeared to be detached souls, which could only mean one thing..._

_Kikyo._

_Inuyasha felt something deep in his gut warning him that something wasn't right. Using his youkai speed he flew through the trees as fast as he could in the direction of where he smelled the undead miko, an unnatural scent of death and decay. Crashing through the trees into a clearing the sight that met him made his breath hitch in his throat..._

_There before him was the prone body of Kikyo lying on the forest floor, a pool of blood staining the earth around her. And there standing above her with bloodstained hands was..._

"_Kagome..." Inuyasha breathed in shock. Why? Why would Kagome do something like this!_

_He watched in horror as the captured souls continued to leave Kikyo's body now freed. He then noticed when the last soul stopped and hovered slightly over the body of the undead miko before Kagome reached her hands out towards it. It was the lost part of Kagome's soul. The part that was now tainted with bloodguilt from all the lives Kikyo had taken in order to continue her undead existence._

_The lost soul fragment entered Kagome's body and tears of grief began to fall from Kagome's eyes. She suddenly sensed Inuyasha's presence and turned to face him. Inuyasha was bewildered by what he saw in Kagome's azure eyes-madness, anguish, anger, and hatred. The once innocent eyes of his beloved were now haunted with shadows. She gave Inuyasha a psychotic smile before beginning to laugh a horrible maniacal laughter with a hand upraised in front of her mouth. _

"_Inuyasha," She spoke in a voice thick with emotion. "You will pay for what you have done to me!"_

"_Kagome..." Inuyasha blinked back at her confusedly. "Wha?"_

"_Die Inuyasha!" Kagome drew her bow and aimed straight for Inuyasha's heart. _

_Inuyasha was too shocked to move as the spirit arrow surrounded by a pink-tinged aura flew in the air towards him. It pierced him directly in the heart. But Kagome didn't stop there and fired two more holy arrows towards Inuyasha. They also hit their mark burrowing their way also into Inuyasha's heart. _

_Inuyasha fell backwards to the ground and his body convulsed as the arrows began to purify his youkai energy. He felt like he was being ripped apart from the inside out. All of his youkai self was being attacked and was soon obliterated._

_Kagome laughed a bitter laugh before leaving Inuyasha for dead._

_Inuyasha blinked as he opened his eyes. 'Am I dead?' He wondered. No he was not dead but then what? Inuyasha tried to sit up but his body felt weak. He looked down at his hands...that no longer had claws. His eyes widened. He brought a lock of his own hair to inspect and saw that it was no longer silvery white but black. Realization struck Inuyasha as he realized what had happened. _

_He had been turned into a human._

"That bastard Naraku! This is all his fault!" Inuyasha yelled as he chaffed his arms.

For ten years Inuyasha had been cursed to live life as a human. And for ten years he had been there in the snow-capped Fuji Mountains waiting...for a miracle. According to legend once every decade the Bara no Chiyu bloomed within this area of the Fuji Mountains. The Bara no Chiyu was a mystical rose that could heal anything from a tainted soul to a bleeding heart. Inuyasha knew if he could gift his Kagome with the flower she would be freed from her bloodguilt and the madness that had consumed her.

"Kagome..." Inuyasha sighed with longing. '_I will save you.' _

* * *

**Kagome's Dream...**

_Kagome skipped her way through the open field of flowers breathing in their heavenly scent. She was filled with extreme happiness since just yesterday Inuyasha had asked her to marry him. He had made his choice and it had been her! She was so happy she was practically glowing. Of course, that wasn't the only reason she was glowing. After Inuyasha's declaration of love Kagome had given herself to him. She had given the man she loved her virginity. So now her body, her heart, and her soul all now belonged to him._

_And she didn't regret giving herself to Inuyasha before her marriage night because she trusted and loved him with all her soul. They had been through so much and had loved each other for so long it had seemed only natural to finally be able to express their feelings in such a way. She had bestowed the gift of her virginity to Inuyasha, and they now had a oneness that could have been achieved no other way. She sighed thinking back to that night and how Inuyasha had been concerned over hurting her. He had been so gentle. _

_Kagome noticed a beautiful red flower and leaned over to pick it. She then began to pick the petals slowly one by one chanting. "He loves me...he loves me not...he loves me...he loves me not..." Kagome frowned that wasn't right. Inuyasha loved her and she knew that now._

_Suddenly, storm clouds began to gather overhead blocking out of the sun's golden rays. A harsh wind blew disturbing Kagome's long black tresses; she tried to tuck a stray hair behind her ear to no avail. And then the harsh sound of thunder rang through the air making her jump. _

_Suddenly she heard the sound of musical laughter...a woman's laugh that seemed eerily familiar. Curiosity getting the better of her Kagome made her way towards the sound and hid behind a bush to spy on who it was._

_Kagome bit her lip when she realized what she was seeing. There before her was Inuyasha and he was with Kikyo. But that wasn't all. To her ultimate despair they were making love in the grass...without a care in the world. They didn't even notice her presence. At that moment they only existed for each other. Kagome's heart shattered into a million pieces as she saw Inuyasha kissing, caressing...she couldn't watch anymore!_

_She ran. Kagome ran and ran until she couldn't run anymore. Somewhere she collapsed to the ground and cried until she had no more tears to shed. She was filled with utter sadness and despair where once their had been nothing but happiness. Inuyasha had betrayed her heart. She had given him everything she had to offer and still it hadn't been enough. She would always be second best when it came to Kikyo. She just couldn't compete with what they had together. She was nothing but Kikyo's reincarnation in Inuyasha's eyes._

_Kikyo._

_Kagome's feelings of sadness were quickly turning to hatred. How she hated Kikyo and wished for her demise. Kagome was surprised at the strength of her hatred but didn't seem to care anymore. Let her hate and feel angry. She was only human. So she let herself hate and hate until there was nothing left in Kagome's once pure heart but the dark emotion that seemed to want to drown her. Kagome knew what she had to do. She would get rid of Kikyo once and for all, along with Inuyasha. If she couldn't have him no one could..._

Kagome woke panting for breath. She placed a hand on her face and peered through her fingers at the high ceiling above her.

'_Will I ever get over this_...?' She found herself wondering.

Suddenly there was a knock at her door.

"Come in," Kagome's voice was harsh from the aftereffects of sleep.

A woman in a black kimono wearing a gold obi entered with head bowed. "Kagome-sama, there is a woman causing quiet a commotion at the front gates. She demands an audience of you."

"Oh?" Kagome sat up in bed and raised an eyebrow at her _sister_, "Who is she?"

"She is a taijiya, who calls herself Sango."

"Sango?" Kagome's eyes widened. It had been ten years since she had seen her friend. She shook her head, now was not time for a trip down memory lane. "I will admit her. I shall receive her in the main audience chamber shortly."

"As you wish, my lady." The woman bowed once before leaving.

Kagome sighed wondering why now of all times Sango had come to see her. She wondered if this was going to be a friendly visit or if Sango was here as her enemy. Both were equal possibilities after everything that had happened. Kagome was no longer the innocent, schoolgirl she had been all those years ago. Now...she was someone else. Had she changed for better or for worse was still up for debate. At least she was no longer weak or unskilled. She had a new life now, a new purpose. A strange one, but it was still hers.

Kagome hopped out of bed and went to her armoire to choose what she was to wear. She had her clothes especially made for her based on designs that she had drawn herself. She soon selected a pair of black leather pants along with a matching corset. She sat on her bed and started to pull on her matching black leather knee boots that had buckles running up one side, these she also had specially made for her. Walking back over to her armoire she pulled out a long black leather jacket and swiftly put it on.

Kagome gazed at her appearance in her oval-shaped, full-sized mirror and sighed. So...this is who she had become. She could barely recognize herself. Kagome picked up a brush and began to comb her white locks of hair. She then tucked a stray hair behind her now slightly pointed ear. She didn't mind how her hair had changed all that much since it seemed to bring out her azure-colored eyes. On her forehead shown a blue, diamond-shaped symbol--the symbol of the Sisterhood of Darkness. Kagome then made her way over to her dressing table and pulled out her lipstick. She smiled in the mirror as she painted her lips solid black. There. She looked very Goth and Kagome was pleased she looked how she felt.

She knew she didn't belong in Feudal Japan...in that time. She was out of place and so decided she would look just as out of place as she herself felt. Even so she couldn't go back. Nothing good would come of it. She wasn't her mother's darling Kagome anymore...only in namesake. Her mother would only be saddened by what her daughter had become, and Kagome knew this. She decided to spare her mother that pain. It was better if her family thought she was dead. And in a sense Kagome Higurashi had died that day long ago...

* * *

**Meanwhile in the Western Lands...**

"Sesshomaru-sama!!!" Called the voice of Sesshomaru's retainer Jaken. "My Lord I have urgent news!"

Sesshomaru was busy going through his forms with Toukijin and was not pleased to be disturbed. In fact, he thought he had made it quite clear that he was never to be disturbed while he was refining his skills, so to speak.

Sesshomaru's eyes slightly bled with red as he turned towards the toad youkai. "What is so important that you've deemed fit to disturb my morning practice, Jaken?"

Jaken stopped dead in his tracks and took in his lord's murderous expression and began to stutter. "Well you see...uh..."

"_Jaken_." Sesshomaru's tone was deadly and he was already raising Toukijin.

"It's about the Sisterhood of Darkness!" Jaken spoke the words like a shield.

Now this caught Sesshomaru's interest and his eyes slowly began to return to their normal golden color. The Sisterhood of Darkness had been causing him some problems as of late. Several of his own men had fallen to the Sisterhood, in fact, for still reasons unknown.

"Continue," Sesshomaru said with a wave of his hand.

"It's about the group of twenty soldiers that you sent to the stronghold of the Sisterhood to avenge the deaths of your men. It seems they have all disappeared."

Sesshomaru growled low in his throat. "_Disappeared_?"

"Y-yes," Jaken wrung his hands noticing his lord was becoming angered once more. How he hated being the messenger where bad news was concerned especially if it involved giving that news to his Master. His lord wasn't known for his forbearance in such matters and had been known to shoot many a messenger for the news they simply bore. "I think...that perhaps...they have all been killed M'Lord!"

"I see..." Sesshomaru said calmly which only managed to freak Jaken out more. "Well, if you want something done right you have to do it yourself it seems." And with those cryptic words Sesshomaru left Jaken eating his dust.

* * *

Kagome idly drummed her fingers on her throne chair as she waited for Sango to be brought before her.

It wasn't long before two sisters opened the two Blackwood doors to the main audience chamber and Sango was escorted inside.

Sango began to walk forward when one of the sisters suddenly used a staff to hit the backs of Sango's legs causing her to fall to her knees. "Bow before the Lady Kagome and show the proper respect!" The woman spat.

Sango did as she was told. Head bowed she spoke, "Kagome...it's been a while."

"Ten years..." Kagome said softly. "What brings you here Sango?"

Sango looked up at Kagome and took in her friend's appearance. It was quite startling, to say the least, seeing her once innocent friend look so...threatening and otherworldly, but now at least she could understand a little bit of what drove her friend to this. With hurt-filled eyes Sango made her request. "I wish to become a member of the Sisterhood of Darkness."

Kagome raised a white eyebrow at her. "You wish to join my Sisterhood?" Kagome then broke out into merry laughter. It was several moments before she could get her laughter under control. Kagome wiped a single tear from her eye. "Oh, Sango you are quite the joker aren't you! A veritable Charlie Chaplin! You almost had me going for a second with that serious expression of yours!"

"Charlie who? Kagome...I'm serious."

"He's a famous comedian." Kagome's eyes narrowed as she looked at her friend as if really seeing her for the first time. She wasn't the same woman Kagome had befriended. She was different...just like her. Kagome understood. "Miroku." It wasn't a question.

"Yes," Sango breathed as she began to become choked up with emotion. "He...asked me to marry him...and I said yes. We even got married...it was a beautiful wedding. But then...he...with another woman. I can't forgive him!" Sango held a fist before her adamantly.

"So the houshi ended up betraying you." Kagome didn't sound surprised. "I expected as much. After all, men are the enemy of women. I'm surprised it took you so long to see that Sango. But that's what this Sisterhood is for. It's for women like you, who have suffered at the hands of men, and don't have the strength necessary to exact their revenge on their own. That's where I come in. I provide them the power they need. Is this what you truly desire Sango?"

Sango nodded vigorously.

"We have but one rule. We demand complete loyalty to the Sisterhood of Darkness. Meaning, if you betray us it will mean your death. So there is no turning back."

"I understand."

"Come here," Kagome beckoned to Sango and she stood and obeyed. Kagome reached one of her slender hands into her bosom and pulled out a jewel shard. The shard wasn't its normal pink hue but black, it was a tainted shard. Kagome then took a curved dagger from her belt and pricked her finger with it. She allowed three drops of crimson blood to fall onto the shard. She then handed Sango the dagger and motioned for her to do the same. Sango also allowed three of her own drops of blood to be added to the tainted shard.

Sango then handed the dagger back to Kagome. "Now I will use this dagger to make an incision on your forehead where the shard shall be introduced into yourself. As I do this you must concentrate on your hatred for Miroku. Understand?"

Sango nodded. Kagome then cut a small gash in Sango's forehead and then put the tainted shard to the wound and watched as the shard sunk into Sango's flesh.

"Now on your hatred for Miroku. Remember what he did to you. How he betrayed you with that other woman! How he broke your heart after everything you gave him. Embrace this hatred you have for him. Let the dark emotion consume you Sango. It's funny every time I do this I feel like Lady Macbeth!"

The shard in Sango's forehead began to glow with a dark aura and soon a blue diamond symbol appeared on her forehead.

Just as suddenly two sable-colored wings sprouted from Sango's back. Sango's ears were also transformed and looked more elvish shaped. Upon her delicate hands claws became extrended.

Sango gasped in shock.

"There now...not to worry. The hate you held in your heart has transformed you, using the demonic energies of this tainted shard, into one of us...a Succubus." Kagome smiled and motioned for one of her sisters to bring a goblet of wine. "Double double toil and trouble." Kagome grinned using the prick on her finger to add three drops to the wine and again motioned for Sango to do the same. "Blood of my blood...sisters we shall be. Blessed be." Kagome said drinking from the goblet and then handing it to Sango.

"Blessed be." Sango drank heartily from the goblet.

"Now we are truly sisters Sango. Welcome to the Sisterhood of Darkness."

* * *

To be continued...

Bara no Chiyu: Rose of Healing.

AN: So what do you think?! Let me know! This is my second Inuyasha fic so please let me know if I get anything wrong.

Please Review!

I

I

I

I

I

V


	2. Dark Playground

**The Miko with White Hair**

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha.

Warning: This fic is rated R.

**Scroll Two: -_Dark Playground_**-

Sango flew through the star-speckled night sky using her new, glossy, raven-black wings. Flying was a new experience for her and she was thoroughly enjoying it. The wind in her hair...the feeling of complete freedom. Something she hadn't felt for a very long time. Not since ten years past when she and the others were shard hunters. All that had changed though the day Kagome killed Kikyo and then tried to kill Inuyasha all because of another of Naraku's evil schemes. Sango shook her head thinking that dark hanyou should get an award for playing with people's lives.

Miroku had been a great comfort to her during those times. Without Kagome and the shards she had in her possession it was next to impossible to try and locate the shards or Naraku on their own. It seemed there would also be no way for her to ever free her brother Kohaku from the evil's hanyou's grasp. This is what bothered her the most. Call her selfish but her family was the most important thing to her. She would die for her brother if it meant saving him, so romantic love could only come second to her. She had loved Miroku very much but perhaps he sensed that he was only second in her heart.

And maybe, just maybe, he wasn't entirely to blame for falling into the arms of another woman. Lately, Sango had been prone to fits of depression and wasn't the best person to be around during those times. She had given Miroku the cold shoulder more times than she could count and as she thought of it guilt swelled in her bleeding heart. No! She couldn't think of those things now. Her forehead was beginning to pain her. She would punish Miroku for what he did to her. There was no turning back now...

Sango soon caught sight of the village she and Miroku had moved to up ahead. Being careful to conceal her now demonic presence she flew over the town and concentrated on using one of her new Succubus powers--the power to put people to sleep.

Demonic energy began to pour out of Sango and took the form of small, glowing, energy balls. It almost appeared as if it were snowing sparkling, golden-hued, snowflakes down upon the now sleepy town.

It wasn't long before the entire town was asleep. Now was the time to put her plan for revenge into action. Landing lightly upon the ground Sango brought her hands in front of her and clasped them together as she commanded her wings to reenter her body. That having been accomplished Sango then concentrated on using her demonic energy for her next purpose. Bring her hands in front of her face she waved them back and forth before running her hands through her brown hair. As she did so her brown tresses looked as though they had become stained with ink. Her hair had been turned black. Sango opened her once brown eyes to reveal emerald green ones.

Having successfully used her other Succubus powers of shapeshifting Sango smiled. She probably looked like the mirror image of that woman Miroku was having an affair with--Reina.

Sango now made her way to the small home she and Miroku shared. She knocked once before entering. It was just as she had suspected--he was asleep. So much for the great and powerful houshi. He was just as vulnerable as a normal man and more so with Sango's newly acquired Succubus powers. He would be at her mercy. He was stretched out on their bed, his limbs in disarray, and Sango thought he looked so innocent, nothing like his true lecherous and deceptive self when he was awake. She frowned now was not the time for such thoughts.

She made her way over to the unsuspecting houshi and straddled him at the waist. Leaning over him she whispered in his ear in a sultry manner, "Miroku...wake up."

Miroku obeyed by some unseen force and was roused almost immediately by Sango's hot breath in his ear. He looked up and blinked a few times in surprise to see Reina hovering over him with a sly smile on her face. "Uh...Reina? What are you doing here?"

"I came to be with you." Sango pouted playfully. "Was that wrong?"

Miroku's eyes widened. "Of course not. But..."

"But what?" Sango asked curiously.

"What if Sango were to return and find us like this?" Miroku asked nervously, a hand scratching the back of his neck.

"So what if she does...I'm here...and now...and Sango is not." Sango then lowered her head to place a hot, wet kiss upon Miroku's lips silencing him before he could speak another word. Miroku wanted to say something...wanted to resist but it was futile when those soft, delicious lips were pressed up against his. They felt...familiar. They were comforting and he found himself giving into the kiss. She tasted sweet and Miroku found himself craving more.

After a few moments of passionate kissing and soft caresses things began to get more heated. Sango knew that Miroku was ripe and ready for her to feed off of. This was another of her Succubus powers--to feed off of the sexual energies a man exuded. It didn't necessarily have to kill the man, but if too much of his energy were taken it would be fatal. And that is exactly what Sango had in mind. The houshi would pay for breaking her heart with his life.

Sango probed Miroku's lips with her tongue and when Miroku complied by opening his mouth she prepared to stick her demonic tongue down his throat and suck the sexual energies from him until he died. She was about to do so when Miroku suddenly pushed her away from him.

Short of breath Miroku spoke. "We...can't do this."

Sango's eyes narrowed threateningly. She had almost gotten him right where she had wanted him. "What do you mean?"

"I love Sango." Miroku blurted and Sango's breath hitched in her throat. "I'm sorry Reina...I only went to you those few times when I was desperate for a woman's soft caresses. It was when Sango refused to be with me, and it hurt so much I didn't know what else but this could relieve the deep ache and longing I had for her. I thought it was the only way...but I think I was wrong to use you like this. It was wrong to try and substitute you for Sango. You're not Sango and it's just not the same. It isn't right either. I've been a real fool." Miroku laughed nervously. "I don't expect you to forgive my behavior. Just tell me how I can make it up to you--just no sexual favors ok?"

Sango's eyes widened in shock. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Miroku...had never really cared for Reina as she had suspected. He had only used Reina as a substitute for her when Sango had been too depressed to take Miroku's feeling into consideration and have driven him away. This was all her fault she realized in horror. She had driven him to this. Miroku wasn't to blame at all.

Sango shook her head. '_No, no, no, this can't be true! This can't be happening. I...I was completely wrong about everything! I should have trusted Miroku. This is all my fault...Miroku...I lo-'_

A sharp pain was suddenly felt in Sango's forehead and she gritted her teeth to keep herself from screaming. She stumbled as she got off of Miroku and put a hand to her forehead as the pain began to worsen.

"Reina?" Miroku asked his voice tinged with worry as he sat up in bed. He could tell she was in pain and wondered if he had been to hard on her. He had never meant to hurt her with his carelessness. "Reina what's wrong? I'm so sorry Reina, but I love Sango. Please understand me that I never meant to hurt you."

This only caused Sango's heart to leap in her chest at his words and caused her more pain as her feelings towards Miroku were steadily changing from hate back into love.

"No...Miroku that's not it at all." Sango said through gritted teeth. Waving her hands in front of her face Sango dispersed her illusion spell.

Miroku gasped in shock as he saw Reina turn into Sango before his very eyes. On the edges of his senses he realized what had happened--an illusion. Sango had done this to find out the truth of him and Reina. '_Sango knows about me and Reina!' _Miroku thought with horror.

Miroku was at her side in an instant with her hands...clawed hands? In his. "Sango...Sango I'm so sorry. Please forgive me! I never meant...for it to go so far. Please believe me when I say I love you and only you Sango!"

Sango was hit with a wave of excruciating pain as Miroku told her those words. She found herself crying out from it. Miroku in shock and confusion only tried to comfort her as best her could telling her soothing words and caressing her soft, brown hair. His eyes took in her now slightly pointed ears and he frowned wondering what he had driven Sango too exactly.

"Miroku...I believe you." Sango panted through the pain. "I love you!" Sango cried out in agony as wave after wave of pain hit her body. Her skull felt like it was going to be ripped apart. "I'm so sorry!"

"Sango!" Miroku cried out. "Please tell me what's wrong! What's happening?"

Sango made an unintelligible noise before managing to speak. "I...made a pact with the Sisterhood of Darkness. And now...I have broken that pact. It will mean my life!"

Miroku's eyes widened. "You mean you went to Kagome! Then...she can stop this! I have to get you to her! I have to save you!"

"No!" Sango screamed as another wave of pain crashed through her body. Her body was now trembling from the aftereffects of the torture. She wouldn't last much longer. Her heart had now completely turned from hating Miroku into loving him once more. And in so doing her heart had turned against the Sisterhood of Darkness, therefore breaking the blood pact, and calling upon her the curse and punishment of a painful death. She had broken the one rule--loyalty to the Sisterhood. And now she would pay the price. "It's too late for me now."

Sango loosing her strength nearly collapsed to the ground but Miroku was there to catch her. Cradling the trembling form of Sango in his arms he knew what he had to do. He would go to the stronghold of the Sisterhood of Darkness and make Kagome remove the curse she had put on his dear Sango. He could not allow for her life to be taken away before his eyes like this, powerless to do anything about it. This was all his fault he realized. If he hadn't cheated on Sango this never would have happened.

Sango had become unconscious from the pain and Miroku knew he didn't have much time. _'I've been a damned fool! Sango...I won't let you down! I won't let you leave me! Sango...my wife...we're supposed to be together until death do us part. But I won't allow that to happen. Damn you Kagome...how could you? You never would have done something like this in the past. What really happened ten years ago I wonder...' _

Miroku with swift steps carried Sango outside to where he called for Kirara. "Kirara...Sango needs you!" From seemingly out of nowhere the fire cat appeared and mewed sadly when she saw the state of her mistress. "Let's go Kirara to the stronghold of the Sisterhood of Darkness. It seems we're off to visit an old friend." Miroku still with Sango in his arms mounted the transformed Kirara and they took off into the night sky.

Miroku looked down at Sango's pained expression and his heart clenched. '_Just hold on Sango...just please hold on!'_

* * *

**The Stronghold of the Sisterhood of Darkness...**

Sesshomaru dismounted from his purple cloud of youkai energy in front of a gigantic waterfall. A full moon hung high overhead shedding its lunar rays upon the waterfall making the water cascading down look like melted silver. It was simply tremendous and Sesshomaru couldn't remember having seen the like. According to his information the Sisterhood's stronghold was hidden behind this very waterfall. Well, it was time to find out if his information was at all accurate.

Sesshomaru wasted no time in passing through the waterfall using his youki to shield himself from the water. Once on the other side he noticed that the entire place had been carved out of the mountain from which the waterfall flowed. Along the stone interior lit torches were hung on the walls casting an orange light about the place. It was mere seconds when he was spotted by several women. Sesshomaru sniffed the air to make a quick assessment of the enemy.

They smelled...human...but there was also a demonic scent about them. They were hanyou. Intrigued Sesshomaru took in their strange appearances. They were all dressed in dark blue and black colored kimono and most were armed. He also noted the blue diamond symbol that adorned each one of their foreheads. '_It must be the symbol of their sisterhood,' _he decided. Taking another whiff Sesshomaru smelled...anger, fear, and hatred...but then the last thing he smelled threw him for a loop--sadness. An aura of sadness hung over these women like a black cloud.

Sesshomaru was startled by that emotion. He had been prepared to give all of these accursed women a swift death but now...some unseen force was stopping him. Their aura of sadness reminded him of when his adopted daughter Rin was sad. Anytime she was distraught he had this urge to make her sadness go away, to protect and comfort her. Sesshomaru shook his head. Had Rin really made him that soft? The women also weren't the type of enemy he was used to. Besides it wasn't really his style to kill weak, emotional women. These women may have high a high youki but compared to his he could have swatted them like flies.

Making his decision and being thoroughly surprised at himself Sesshomaru decided not to kill these women, but simply knock them unconscious, for now. He wasn't really here for them anyways. He was here to speak with their leader, this so-called 'miko with white hair.' Apparently she the Dark Priestess who had formed this Sisterhood. He would get his answers from her and no other. What concerned Sesshomaru the most of this situation was the 'why' and not the 'who' of this situation. Why had his men been targeted, attacked, and killed in the first place. Was this Sisterhood blatantly trying to make an enemy of him? He had to find out.

Sesshomaru using his youkai speed caught the surprised women unawares and with a swift blow to the back of their necks the women were soon all laying on the ground unconscious. Sesshomaru frowned, that was almost too easy. Had his men truly been that weak to have been defeated by these hanyou females? Sesshomaru shook his head perhaps he had been going too easy on his men. Sesshomaru made a mental note to show no mercy during their next training session. Sesshomaru then noticed a movement out of the corner of his eye. Sesshomaru had the female pinned up against the cold, stonewall in seconds, his clawed hand wrapped tightly around the female's throat.

Once again he was taken by surprise. This female wasn't a woman but a mere girl-child. What was a girl-child doing in a place like this anyways? Sesshomaru inspected the girl with an almost bored expression upon his face. She was small and reminded him of when he had first saved Rin. She had short, black hair and wide, golden colored eyes that held a feral gleam to them. He sniffed and found she was also a hanyou. "Little girl, just who are you?"

The girl-child only glared at Sesshomaru in response and before he realized what was happening she had sunk her fangs into his hand. Releasing her from his grasp out of pure reflex Sesshomaru looked back at this girl in shock. How dare she show him such lack of respect! Didn't she realize who he was? Well, he supposed she didn't. She was backing away from him and he could smell the scent of fear coming off of her in waves. Well, rightly so. She should be afraid of him.

"You stay away from me, _male_!" The little girl spat and unsheathed a small curved dagger from her obi belt.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at the girl's antics. Surely, she didn't think she was a match for him...the taiyoukai of the West! This was becoming absurd. In the blink of an eye Sesshomaru simply swatted the dagger from the girl's grasp. Then picking her up by the scruff of the neck as he would a pup he frowned at her. "Girl, you will take me to the miko with white hair."

The girl's eyes widened in recognition of who he was talking about and was surprised when her fear increased. "Never! I'll never show you where she is!"

"My patience is wearing thin girl." Sesshomaru snarled glaring at her with his harsh golden eyes. She was very ill mannered, in his humble opinion. Whoever this girl's mother was she must be a common whore. "Or do you value your life so little?"

The girl seemed to be having an internal struggle within herself before she sighed and hung her head in defeat. Finally, she had realized how hopeless it was to defy him. But then when she lifted her head back up to look at him he surprised yet again by the broad smile on her face. "Alright fine I'll show you where she is! But you're going to regret it. She is sooo going to kill you!"

"I sincerely doubt it." Sesshomaru said in a toneless voice. And with that he emotionlessly dropped the girl to the ground where she landed on her backside.

"Owie! That hurt you know! You big jerk-face!" The girl-child stuck her tongue out at Sesshomaru and waved her hands at him while they were beside her ears. He had never seen such an obscene gesture before. Once again he simply blinked back at this strange child as if she was from another planet. "Follow me then! And try to keep up!" Such audacity! Sesshomaru growled low in his throat as the girl lead him deeper into the cavernous stronghold.

The girl-child led him rather deeply into the mountain and Sesshomaru was beginning to suspect foul play before they neared two gigantic stone doors.

"Here...this is the main audience chamber. You're so going to get it now!" She grinned and waved her hands over the doors. Runes began to glow from the demonic energies the child had unleashed and soon the doors seemed to open of their own accord. The girl-child entered first Sesshomaru following close behind.

The chamber was quite large, with high ceilings, and surprisingly ornate. It was tastefully decorated in somewhat dark colors, black curtains flowing down on the sidewalls, and there before them on a raised dais was a gilded Blackwood throne. And there seated on the throne was the miko with white hair...

Sesshomaru quickly took in her appearance and was somewhat appalled by her strange clothing. It seemed very indecent to him for some reason. His eyes continued to study her all the while with his cool mask of indifference carefully placed upon his face. He took in her white hair...her slightly pointed ears...the diamond shaped symbol on her forehead. And yet there was something oddly familiar about her.

This assessment took mere seconds and in those few seconds the miko's eyes had widened. She looked from the girl-child and back to Sesshomaru when shock began to register on her features.

"Keiko...leave us." The miko with white hair commanded the girl-child and she immediately obeyed.

Sesshomaru then decided to take a deep breath. His own eyes widened as he found that he recognized the scent--cherry blossoms and vanilla. His mask began to slip from his features. "My brother's wench." He almost sounded surprised.

"Sesshomaru." Kagome's voice seemed equally startled.

The two simply stared at each other bewildered for several more seconds before Kagome decided to break the silence. "Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands. To what do we owe this pleasure I wonder. Of course, you do know it is forbidden for males to enter the domain of the Sisterhood of Darkness. It is punishable by death. Are you here simply because to seek to die?"

Sesshomaru growled low in his throat and his eyes narrowed at her. So, this was the true identity of the miko with white hair. This thoroughly surprised him to say the least. This was the last thing he had been expecting. Oh well. "I am thoroughly aware of this Sisterhood's absurd ways. This Sesshomaru could not be killed however by the likes of those women you have in your employ. If I had wanted those women would be nothing but a mere memory. You are lucky I have only come here seeking answers."

Kagome's eye twitched irked by the insult to her sisters. "Answers? Proceed." Kagome said through gritted teeth with a wave of her hand. It was using all of her willpower to stay composed. First, a _male_ had the gall to enter their stronghold. And secondly, he had insulted the Sisterhood. She took a deep breath trying to remain calm and ignore what he had just said.

Sesshomaru was appalled by how she was treating him so lightly. But chose to ignore it, for now. "I wish to know why my men were targeted by this Sisterhood? Do you seek to make me your enemy?"

Kagome's white eyebrow raised a fraction. "Your men? I see. Your men got little more than what they deserved. This Sisterhood has but one purpose--to right the wrongs that certain males have seen fit to commit to women, who were otherwise helpless to defend themselves. These men have committed such atrocities as rape, torture, beating, and betrayal, among other things. These horrendous acts cannot go unpunished. That is where I come in. I provide these broken women with the power they need to exact their revenge! And rightly so. Those men of yours had black hearts and I am not sorry for what has become of them. I do hope they don't reflect on their Master." Kagome finished in a sardonic fashion.

Sesshomaru bristled with anger at the casual way Kagome was being so condescending to him. Who did she think she was to treat a taiyoukai this way! But he did not fail to realize the import of what she had said. His men...had committed cowardly acts apparently. Taken advantage of weak women and then those women had come for their revenge. It was a disgrace. And it wasn't at all what Sesshomaru had been expecting. Once again he found his head spinning and wasn't pleased in the least with how things were going. What was supposed to have been an easy task of riding the lands of a few murderous women had turned into quite a mess in his opinion.

"So you are saying my men committed such acts?" Sesshomaru asked slowly.

"Yes," Kagome's eyes narrowed wondering what he was thinking. Inuyasha's brother had always been unreadable.

Sesshomaru nodded his head slightly. "Then you are correct. They did deserve what has happened to them. However..."

"However?" Kagome prodded leaning forward slightly. She was curious about what he would say.

"I can not let you off so easily as this. You must promise me that my men will no longer be targeted by this Sisterhood of yours or else."

"Or else?" Kagome simply laughed at Sesshomaru with a hand upraised in front of her mouth. "Who are you kidding Sesshomaru? I don't have to promise you anything! How dare you try to make demands of me, _male_! If your men hurt any more innocent women they shall be punished!"

"If my men commit such acts again they shall indeed be punished, but by me." Sesshomaru informed and took a deep breath trying to keep his own calm.

"I do not trust you!" Kagome glared at Sesshomaru heatedly. "You will not do as you say."

"You doubt _my_ word!" Sesshomaru returned her stare with equal vigor.

"Yea, I do. You're nothing but a male _and_ the brother of Inuyasha for one thing. You are definitely not to be trusted."

At the mention of his brother's name Sesshomaru's patience was wearing thin. "My brother was an idiot and a disgrace to the family name! I am nothing like him!"

"You two are one and the same! You both have horrible tempers, and not to mention the fact that you look _exactly_ like him!" Kagome said scathingly.

"I see you are the same as always--ill composed and ill dressed." Sesshomaru's mouth twitched into an odd smile as he watched Kagome bristle with anger.

"Wha?!" Kagome stood from her chair fuming with rage. "I can't believe you! I'll make you take that back you stupid _male_!" A dark aura was beginning to gather around Kagome.

"And here I thought that the little miko had grown up. How wrong was I. You're nothing but a child having a tantrum." Sesshomaru taunted.

"And you aren't having one!" Kagome spat. "I never remembered you being this...wacko before!"

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. "Wacko?"

"Yea, a real freakazoid!" Kagome crossed her arms in front of her and smirked at Sesshomaru pleased by his look of confusion.

Sesshomaru had no idea what foul names the miko was calling him but this was the last straw. He had allowed their verbal sparring session to continue far too long already. Others had died for far less insult than this! The miko would die for her complete lack of disrespect. His own patience had all but evaporated. His usually calm demeanor somewhat shattered. And his temper, which he usually had buried deep within him, had been drawn to the surface.

He was openly exhibiting signs of anger by the clenched fist at his side and the frown that marred his usually stoic features. He would show this miko a thing or two for daring to treat Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands, in such an abominable manner. No one had ever treated him in such a way. Never. Those that were in his employ respected and obeyed him while everyone else had the sense to fear him. But this miko...she didn't seem to fear him at all. Sesshomaru sniffed the air and all he could sense coming from the miko was anger and hatred. Some pure priestess she was to harbor such dark emotions!

This whole situation was simply ludicrous! This miko should learn her place, which was far beneath the boot of the taiyoukai. She would simply die for this outrage.

Unsheathing Toukijin in one smooth motion Sesshomaru attacked.

Using his youkai speed he was in front of Kagome before she could so much as bat an eye. Sesshomaru swung his sword in a cutting horizontal swing pleased that Kagome didn't even have time to defend herself. His confidence soon evaporated however as he watched his sword as it passed through Kagome's body as if she wasn't there. Was she a ghost? Simply an illusion? What the hell was going on!

Kagome smiled at Sesshomaru with an amused expression on her face before jumping a ways away and landing in a fighting stance. "Oh, poor baby. You look so confused. Should I explain to you what just happened? I think I will. I'm different now. I'm not the same weak, human girl I used to be. I now possess demonic powers. One of which is to phase through objects. Try as hard as you can Sesshomaru but you won't be able to even land a blow on me!"

Sesshomaru's anger increased as his eyes began to bleed with red. "It seems you've learned a few things in the past ten years." He grudgingly admitted.

"You ain't seen nothing yet!" Kagome grinned and beckoned with her finger for Sesshomaru to come at her.

She was mocking him Sesshomaru realized and wasted no time in lunging at her once more. He swiped to the left and his blade simply passed through her right arm. He then brought his sword high overhead for a downward slash and growled with frustration as his sword simply passed through her yet again. "Not good enough!" Kagome laughed with glee. And suddenly had a mischievous idea. She passed her hands in front of her face.

Sesshomaru watched with an emotionless expression as the image of the miko before him shifted until the woman in black no longer stood before him, but his own brother dressed in his red, fire-rat kimono, silver-white hair cascading down his back, and those golden eyes that they had inherited from their father staring back at him.

"I bet this brings you back bad memories huh? Inuyasha beat you all those times and now you shall be defeated by his hands again...in a way!" Kagome then attacked Sesshomaru using one of Inuyasha's signature moves. Blades of blood flew through the air towards Sesshomaru but he simply used Toukijin to block the onslaught. Sesshomaru was becoming very irritated by all this. She was playing him for a fool. She was...making fun of him! How dare she! No one had shown him so little respect in his whole existence. This woman was making a mockery of all that he was.

"Damn you!" Sesshomaru growled as he sent an energy attack of youki at Kagome. Kagome gracefully back flipped out of the way avoiding the attack as it passed under her body. She then landed deftly on the ground once more. She had an arrogant smirk on her face and truly was the mirror image of his hanyou brother. Sesshomaru briefly wondered what had become of his brother and why he was no longer at the miko's side. It had been ten years since he had heard anything of his brother's whereabouts.

Sesshomaru lunged at Kagome again with lightning speed and she simply allowed herself to be run through with his sword. Sesshomaru was shocked as he watched Kagome place one hand about his sword to keep it embedded in her stomach. He was so intrigued by what she was doing that he failed to notice what she was doing with her other hand. Before he knew what was happening Kagome had actually passed her other hand through Sesshomaru's chest and had his heart in her hands. She then began to squeeze...

Sesshomaru coughed blood and stared back at Kagome in disbelief. "I've underestimated you..."

"Men always underestimate the power of women." Kagome smiled continuing to squeeze his heart. "And now Inuyasha's brother--you die!"

'_Two can play at this game.'_ Sesshomaru thought. He suddenly summoned his own overwhelming amount of youkai energy and used Toukijin as a medium to send the energy coursing through Kagome's body. She shrieked in pain. It was just as he had suspected. Her body may now house demonic energies but her human side was still vulnerable to attack--hanyou, they were simply pathetic.

Kagome had no choice but to release her grip on Sesshomaru's heart and leap backwards away from him. She then allowed the illusion to disperse and it was no longer the image of Inuyasha that was standing before him but once again the white-haired miko.

Kagome looked back at him wide eyes. "You're much stronger than Inuyasha aren't you? Then why...didn't you kill him all those times you came for the Tetsusaiga? I don't understand..."

Sesshomaru's mouth twitched in amusement. "Inuyasha was never my equal in battle. If I had wanted I could have killed him at any given time. However, that was not my intention. I was only testing his skills. Trying his worth to see if he deserved the inheritance of our father."

Kagome looked flabbergasted. Sesshomaru had been their enemy since he was always trying to kill Inuyasha and at times herself. But if all that was nothing but a farce was he still her enemy? He may have been Inuyasha's brother, and a male, but now Kagome's heart was filled with doubt as she looked back at the cold taiyoukai. As soon as she had laid eyes upon him it had been easy to transfer her hatred for Inuyasha upon his mirror image of a brother. But perhaps it had been wrong to do so. He hadn't killed her sisters. In fact, he had spared their lives. Her anger for Sesshomaru was deflating as confusion took its place.

Sesshomaru also noticed that her anger was deteriorating and was slightly surprised at this. He had thought her hatred towards him ran deeper than this to be set aside so easily. "You should never let your guard down in front of an enemy!" Sesshomaru declared as he lunged at her with Toukijin once more.

Kagome simply concentrated on her body's phasing power to allow the blade to pass through her flesh with ease. "Sesshomaru...are we _really_ enemies?"

Sesshomaru blinked at her. "Of course we are."

"But why? If you weren't trying to kill Inuyasha all those times...then you weren't our enemy back then. You've spared the lives of my sisters. And even though my Sisterhood may have killed some of your men they had deserved it. You yourself agreed with me. So why are we fighting?"

"You're the one who started this absurd fight!"

"I suppose...I kind of let my emotions get the better of me I guess." Kagome shrugged. And Sesshomaru was frustrated that she was dismissing him so easily yet again.

"This fight had not ended."

"I think it has. I no longer wish to fight you Sesshomaru." Kagome said with a toss of her white tresses.

"Nonsense."

"Let's make a truce!" Kagome smiled and reached her hand out to Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru looked at Kagome's hand with a strange expression of his face. "You claim that you've changed but you're just the same as always—you're far too trusting." He quickly took advantage of the situation and grasping her hand yanked her hard so that she went flying into him. He then growled low in his throat as he looked down threatening at her. He had her right where he wanted her. She was so close he could smell her unique scent of cherry blossoms and vanilla...

Kagome hadn't expected him to do that. And now she was pressed up against a very angry taiyoukai...but she found she wasn't thinking about battle. As she was in such close proximity to the youkai male the seemed to tower over her she actually found herself smiling for some unknown reason. She had never noticed how incredibly handsome Sesshomaru was...

Sesshomaru's expression darkened as he realized Kagome was once again not afraid of him. He sniffed the air to find out exactly what she was feeling and was shocked. "And here I thought you were supposed to loathe males..."

"Wha?" Kagome asked in a daze up at him. "What are you talking about?"

"I can smell your arousal." Sesshomaru said matter-of-factly.

Kagome blinked once, then again, before what he said registered. When it did...

"Eck!" Kagome swiftly leapt out of Sesshomaru's arms as if she had been burned. "Y-you damned inuyoukai and your acute senses! Argh!" Then came denial. "I was so not thinking of _that_!!!"

"Oh?" Sesshomaru said sounding slightly amused. "My nose begs to differ."

Kagome yanked on her hair in frustration. Until a mischievous glint came to her eye. "Well...and so what if I was. The look of contentment on your face tells me that you didn't mind holding me so much."

Now it was Sesshomaru's turn to be evasive. "What look of contentment? You seem to be imagining things."

"Oh, you know the one." Kagome crossed her arms and hmphed.

"I don't have time for this." Sesshomaru sighed thinking this odd encounter had gone on far long enough. "I have more important things to attend to than waste my time with little girls."

"Little girl! Who are you calling a little girl?!" Kagome squeaked gathering her dark aura around herself.

Using his youkai speed Sesshomaru decided to leave before things got any weirder than they already had. He was beginning to feel as though he were in some sort of strange parallel universe.

"Get back here you damned inuyoukai!!!" Kagome screamed after him as she gathered a dark energy ball in her hands and let it lose.

Sesshomaru simply avoided the attack and made his way out of the stronghold of the Sisterhood of darkness as quickly as he could.

That must have been the strangest encounter he had ever had in his entire life. He had never talked so much--ever. What was it about that girl that shattered his barriers? A girl like her didn't deserve more than two or three words and here they had had an entire conversation and verbal sparring session. He was also irked that his initial anger had given way to slight amusement.

What was it about her that made him act like such a damned fool?! Maybe she was the cause of his half-brother's idiocy. Sesshomaru found that he was mad at himself; mad at the miko, and just plain mad at the world.

He decided to blame it all on just being a bad day.

* * *

**Meanwhile in Naraku's evil lair...**

Naraku was calmly watching the confrontation of Sesshomaru and Kagome in the mirror that Kana had held up before him. He watched the entire scene play out until...

Naraku raised an eyebrow as the two were suddenly locked in an embrace staring into each other's eyes wistfully. "Odd? I never would have expected that to happen. Strange...they should have remained at each other's throats. I was hoping that they would end up killing one another, but they both proved to be formidable opponents it seems. How very strange. In any normal situation Sesshomaru would have killed the girl by now. However, I don't suppose that would fall under 'normal' occurrence now would it. Those two are unpredictable. I don't like it."

Naraku was deep in thought as he began to muse on his next course of action. "I still need the jewel shards possessed by the Sisterhood of Darkness if I am to ever complete the Shikon no Tama and become a full demon. And if the two were to become allies I would be in dire straights indeed. It would be next to impossible to go up against the entire Sisterhood, the miko, and Sesshomaru. No...I must even out the odds. I will attack the miko now without hesitation or else I may lose my chance. I've put this off long enough. Miko...you shall die!"

Naraku began to laugh, his hollow laughter echoing in his chamber eerily.

* * *

To be continued...

AN: ; Yea...well Kag and Sess just started to act really weird around each other and I couldn't help it! Lol! Those two...well I have no words! Let me know what you think peeps! I had originally wanted this to be a very dark and disturbing fic but humor somehow made its way in here. Is humor alright with you guys too?! Oh, and poor Inu will make an appearance in the next chappy. Please review!

Sess girl- glad you like this fic aswell. Don't worry I'll be working on the next chappy of Xstasy after I post this ch of MWWH!


	3. Blue Pill or Red Pill Choice and Consequ...

**The Miko with White Hair**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Warning: This fic is rated R for violence, course language, and sexual content.

**Scroll Three:** **Blue pill or red pill/Choice and Consequence**

_**Naraku's secret lair...**_

Naraku sat on his Blackwood throne with a bemused expression upon his face. Of course, none would have been able to see it. He was wearing a conical-shaped black mask, along with a set of black robes. In fact, all those assembled into the great hall were dressed as such. This was the regalia worn of a member of the Order of Death. None of the members were to see each other's faces, nor were their names to be known by each other, since without an identity Death couldn't find them.

This was an Order obsessed with Death. Naraku himself found Death fascinating. It was almost a hobby of his--Death. He would spend hours musing on Death and how grand it was.

All those gathered in the great hall seemed to be waiting for something. The hall was darkly decorated with thick black curtains adorning the walls. Along the hall's walls torches were hung casting a dim glow. Black candles lined the walls as well. Several of the Order's members were just milling around and speaking to each other in low, whispering tones. Everyone could feel that the moment was drawing near.

For his guests' entertainment Naraku had set up his two favorite love slaves to dance for all assembled in two golden cages that hung from the high ceiling. The cages resembled giant birdcages. And there inside the cages were two very lovely youkai women. One was dressed in a red and black outfit, which nicely brought out her bloodred eyes. The other younger woman was dressed in colors of white and black.

"Dance for us, my pretties." Naraku drawled with a wave of his hand and the two young women complied. There was a pole set up inside the cages for dancing and the two girls used it in their performance.

Sliding her hands down the pole and wrapping her legs around it Kagura danced while trying to hide the look of pure hatred from her features from Naraku. How she loathed him for subjecting her to this. Her hate for him had only grown during this last ten years. But now she wasn't alone...Kagura looked over to the cage that was hanging next to her where Kana, a now teenaged-looking girl was dancing. She had changed dramatically in the last ten years and unfortunately Naraku had taken notice of the girl's beauty and had made her his love slave as well.

Kana had certainly grown in beauty. In fact, the girl was far more beautiful than she Kagura reluctantly admitted to herself. Kana's long silvery-white hair cascaded down to her ankles and her eyes were the color of a lake's dark waters under a moonlit night sky. Kana, youkai of the void, and Kagura, youkai of the wind, were nothing but prisoners, pawns, slaves, to the evil hanyou Naraku. It was a cursed existence but there was nothing neither Kagura nor Kana could do about it as long as Naraku held their hearts in his hands, literally.

Ten years...and nothing had changed. Kagura still loathed her master and he still didn't trust her. She was still in shackles and there seemed like there would be no escape. She wondered whatever had happened to Sesshomaru, Inuyasha's older brother. She was certain that if anyone could defeat her Master it would be the cold-hearted taiyoukai. Kagura prayed silently that she would one day see him again, and that on that day it would mean that death of Naraku.

Kana was almost as stoic as the taiyoukai Kagura decided as she watched her sister dance with an emotionless expression on her face. It almost seemed like she didn't care but Kagura knew that deep down she did care and probably hated Naraku almost as much as she did. Was their hope for them? Was there perhaps some sin they had committed in their past lives that they were now paying for Kagura wondered with a frown marring her otherwise lovely face. Kagura sighed thinking she would probably never know.

When Naraku had seen enough he decided it was time and motioned for the two girls to stop their entertainment. He then nodded in the direction of one member, who was standing next to a large wooden platform, in front of which hung a thick velvet curtain. At Naraku's nod the member pulled on a silken cord and the curtain was drawn backwards to reveal five figures dressed in black with bags over their heads. Three of which were already dead, hanging there with a noose about their neck. The other two were still very much alive, but also had nooses about their necks awaiting certain death.

"The moment has come to have certain questions answered," Naraku informed those gathered before him. "As you all know those at death's door can part the veils of the future and can answer any question put to them. Now, I will ask of these youkai what I must do in order to gain the power of a God, power over Death, and immortality. With this power I shall lead our Order in the conquest of the Four Lands! Our enemies will cower in fear before our power over Death and bow before us!"

An uproar of cheers followed Naraku's words.

"Proceed." Naraku ordered the same masked and cloaked member and he pulled another silken cord causing one of the bottoms of the scaffold to drop and one of the youkai to become hung. As he was being strangled and suffocating to death Naraku posed his question. "Youkai, tell me what I must do if I am to become as powerful as a God, have control over Death, gain immortality, and take over this world!"

"You...must first gather the rest of the shards of the Shikon no Tama." The youkai responded as his voice came out in a strangled gasp. "With them you can make your wish come true, and your god-like power and immortality shall be granted. But...even if you do succeed there shall be a force more powerful than your own that shall oppose and defeat you!"

"What?" Naraku growled. "What force is this?!"

The youkai coughed and wheezed and struggled to speak. "The most powerful miko in all of existence shall unite with the most powerful youkai and together they shall defeat you!!!"

"Who are they?!" Naraku demanded clenching his fists and causing his nails to dig into his flesh and draw blood.

"They are...they are..." The youkai however was unable to finish and died.

"Dammit!" Naraku hissed and motioned to the executioner to go on to the next victim. He had to have his answers. If there was truly a force in this world powerful enough to oppose a God he had to know who these two were. If not it could mean his downfall.

The executioner nodded and pulled the next silken cord. The next youkai fell through and was hung, his neck was not snapped, and so Naraku posed his next question as this youkai struggled against the hold death had upon him. "Youkai, reveal to me the ones that shall unite and defeat me!"

"A miko..." The youkai wheezed. "And a powerful taiyoukai."

"Be more specific!" Naraku ordered. "I want names!" Naraku held up his fist before him adamantly.

"The Miko with White Hair..." The youkai coughed up blood. "And the Taiyoukai of the Western Lands!" And with those final parting words the youkai died.

Naraku blinked back in shock, glad that no one was able to see his confounded expression. '_The Miko with White Hair is non other than Kagome...now a Dark Priestess and a Succubus. How could one no longer able to purify demons be any threat to me? And as for the taiyoukai of the Western Lands that is Sesshomaru, Inuyasha's older brother. So...if those two unite they shall become a force powerful enough to defeat me even when I have gained the powers of a god, and have immortality in my grasp! Ludicrous! However...I cannot discount the information gathered at death's door. I shall make sure those two never unite while I draw breath in this body.'_

* * *

_**Meanwhile somewhere in the Fuji mountains...**_

Inuyasha watched with baited breath as a small silvery-green seedling emerged from the chill earth. In mere moments the Rose of Healing would blossom and Inuyasha could use it to save Kagome's soul. Inuyasha continued to watch as the seedling grew before his very eyes. It was almost time...

Suddenly, Inuyasha sensed something and diving out of the way just barely missed being stabbed through the middle with a giant icicle.

"You're pretty fast, for a human." Came a cold voice.

Inuyasha turned around to see an ice elemental youkai. He had pale skin, long flowing blue hair, and piercing red eyes. He was dressed in a blue haori and matching navy blue hakama. He didn't appear to be wielding a weapon, however, he was in his element, and Inuyasha knew he was completely at a disadvantage.

"Feh," Inuyasha scoffed. "I've had practice dodging death blows that's all. There's always someone out to get me. So...what the hell do you want?"

"I'm here for the Rose of Healing." The ice youkai explained in a chill tone. "Now, you will get out of my way or die."

Inuyasha laughed and placed both hands on his hips. "Yea, right. Like I'm going to give up the Rose of Healing that easily. I have a very good reason for wanting the rose so if you want it you'll have to go through me first!"

"A very good reason you say." The ice youkai raised an eyebrow. "I doubt that it is as good as mine. No matter, it seems I have no choice. Prepare to die stubborn human!" The ice youkai declared and summoning his ice elemental energy materialized a blade of solid ice that surrounded his hand. The ice youkai slashed his new blade testing its weight and feel. He smiled; this human would be impaled on the end of his blade in seconds.

The ice youkai then lunged at Inuyasha prepared to run him through. Inuyasha simply leapt out of the way deftly and landed a few feet away. Inuyasha may have been human but that didn't mean he still wasn't skilled in the art of fighting. Inuyasha then unsheathed a normal sword, and brought his blade up just in time to block a downward slash from the ice youkai.

"Impressive, for a human." The ice elemental youkai smiled. "My name is Nu Glacier, may I ask the name of my somewhat formidable opponent?"

"It's Inuyasha."

"That's a strange name to have for a human." Nu sounded amused.

"Feh," Inuyasha growled. "I wasn't always this pathetic."

"Oh? How interesting! Then I won't hold back ex-youkai!" Nu dissipated his ice blade and prepared to use another one of his attacks. Summoning his ice elemental energy he pointed his hand at Inuyasha he then unleashed a barrage of icicle darts at the former inuyoukai. Inuyasha ran as fast as he could while trying to avoid getting hit with the deadly darts. He had to roll out of the way as one barrage nearly had him. Inuyasha's breath was becoming ragged from the strain the fight and the weather were having on his frail human body.

"Kuso!!!" Inuyasha swore dodging yet another attack of ice darts as he realized he wouldn't last much longer at the hands of this highly skilled youkai. If only he still had his sword. If only Inuyasha wasn't cursed to being a human now. So much for becoming a full demon. Inuyasha sighed. "This sucks! If I were a hanyou you would so be dead!"

"Oh really? Then I guess I'm lucky you're just a pathetic but highly amusing human." Nu laughed. He was thoroughly enjoying himself. This human was turning out to be a fun opponent. Time after time Inuyasha surprised him with his uncanny agility and speed--for a human. Many youkai would have already fallen and it was impressive that this human still had not. "I think I'll use one of my special techniques on you. After all, you've earned it."

"Oh great, just great." Inuyasha ran a hand through his slightly frosted hair. "Why don't I feel like that's a good thing?" Suddenly Inuyasha felt something icy cold creeping up his legs. Inuyasha looked down at his legs in shock seeing that they were being covered in ice. "This is not good. Why do bad things always have to happen to me! Dammit all to hell! I can't lose! Not like this!" Inuyasha continued to struggle as the ice continued to creep it way up Inuyasha's body and begin to trap his human body in ice. The ice was extremely cold and it felt like little knives were pricking Inuyash's skin. To say the least it was not a pleasant experience.

But Inuyasha did not give up. He continued to struggle even as the ice made its way up to his chin. He glared defiantly at the one known as Nu Glacier and before the ice covered his mouth: "No! I have to save Kagome!" And then silence.

Nu raised an eyebrow at what Inuyasha's last words had been and wondered. Out of the corner of his eyes he noticed that during their fight the Rose of Healing had blossomed. It was a beautiful flower indeed--with blood red petals speckled with silver and a silvery green stalk and petals. It was delicate yet deadly with its thorns. It was also beautiful yet powerful with its extensive restorative capabilities. Nu smiled; at last the legendary Rose of Healing was his.

* * *

_**Stronghold of the Sisterhood of Darkness...**_

_Kagome's dream, Kikyou's memory..._

_Kikyou staggered her way through the dense forest. She was weakening with every step she took. She needed more souls. She could feel her undead body deteriorating. Souls. She must have souls! _

_But the only souls that Kikyou could use were those of innocent maidens. Where could she find one soon enough? Lately, the miko found such souls were in sort supply. What was the world coming to? Kikyou sensed that there was a village somewhere up ahead and quickened her pace. _

_Peering out from the trees at the edge of the village Kikyou noticed that the village seemed to be celebrating something. Upon further inspection Kikyou saw a young couple that was surrounded by a crowd. They appeared to be newly weds. The bride was young, and beautiful with soft brown eyes and long brown hair. She was dressed in a stunning, white wedding kimono and her groom was no less beautiful than she. He had dark blue eyes and midnight colored hair. They made a lovely couple Kikyou mused._

_And then she sensed the purity of his bride. Yes, she was pure, a virgin, a true maiden. Her soul would do nicely. _

_Kikyou hid herself until she knew the time would be right. The bride was to be made ready to receive her husband for the first time and he was to wait until she was ready. It was the perfect time for her to strike. Quietly, Kikyou made her way to the maiden's room. The bride was dressed in a silken robe and was brushing her long, brown tresses with a brush while humming to herself and peering at her reflection in her dressing table's mirror. The smile on her face was one that only a young girl in love could have..._

_Suddenly the maiden sensed that someone was behind her. The brush dropped to the floor as the young girl met Kikyou's unforgiving eyes._

_Without saying a word Kikyou summoned one of her soul-stealers and the monstrous creature attacked. The maiden was too afraid to move or scream and remained petrified to her spot as the soul-stealer began to suck the innocent soul from her untainted body. _

_The lifeless body of the bride dropped to the floor with a dull thud._

_The soul-stealer returned to Kikyou and placed the soul in her body. Kikyou sighed as her body began to heal itself. She felt much better. _

_Without a backwards glance Kikyou left the dead bride there._

_As she was leaving the village she remembered hearing..._

"_It's horrible poor Benji found Yoko dead and killed himself! It's just so horrible that something like this could happen to ones so young!"_

_A small merciless smile formed on Kikyou's lips. 'They're better off dead anyways. Love...just causes more pain than happiness.'_

_And with that she was gone..._

_Kikyou looked over her shoulder nervously. She was sure that she was being followed--but by whom? _

_There were many that wanted her dead but for some reason Kikyou could not sense their life force energy. Whatever it was that was plaguing her was following her as mercilessly as her own shadow. It was beginning to get on Kikyou's nerves. It was also making her feel guilty for some reason. _

"_Who's there? Show yourself!" Kikyou demanded spinning around when she felt a chilling touch on her shoulder._

_Finally, the being that had been following Kikyou for weeks revealed herself. Kikyou gasped in shock at the sight before her...it was a ghost._

_The wraith was dressed in a wedding kimono and from her lusterless eyes blood tears were streaming down her pale face. _

_It was the maiden she had stolen the soul from those many moons ago._

_Kikyou simply laughed with a hand upraised in front of her mouth. "Oh it's you. Come to get revenge on my ruining your marriage night! You know, it's all I ever wanted...to be an ordinary woman, to get married, have a family, a life of my own. But it was not meant to be! I had to be a priestess; my powers wouldn't have it any other way. And so I was cursed to live my life alone, a life without love. You could say I envied you. But no more. Look who has the last laugh now! Begone spirit!" Kikyou continued to laugh and using one of her sacred arrows purified the wraith into nothingness._

Kagome gasped as she realized she had allowed herself to fall asleep while in the baths. In the mountain domain of the Sisterhood of Darkness they were blessed with a natural hot springs deep within the caves that made up their stronghold. It was here that the sisters bathed together, and came to talk and relax in the warm waters.

Kagome sighed. She enjoyed soaking in the hot springs but for some reason bad memories always seemed to visit her in the baths. To be more exact they were Kikyou's memories that were now being assimilated into Kagome's mind. Ever since Kagome had killed Kikyou and stolen her soul Kagome had been cursed with the bloodguilt from Kikyou's past actions. She and the undead miko had now become one. It had been inevitable. They were the same person all along. But even so Kagome found she hated Kikyou as if she were someone else.

Kagome was disgusted by Kikyou's past actions. It made her sick that the miko had been capable of such foul acts.

"Out damn spot out!" Kagome muttered to herself as she tried to rub away the bloodstains from her hand. She was sure her hands were covered in blood, stained in the blood of those innocent lives she had taken by use of her soul-gatherers. She could see her tainted skin and wondered if it mirrored her now tainted soul. The Blood...it was everywhere...she was covered in it! Kagome picked up a sponge and began scrubbing her skin as hard as she could until she rubbed it raw. But the blood still wouldn't go away. "Dammit! Go away! Just go away and leave me alone!"

"Mistress?" One of her sisters questioned hesitantly.

Kagome blinked back at her. And then looked down at her stain free hands. A fit of madness? Kagome laughed in a stricken manner. "Oh I see...there never was any blood."

"Blood?" The sister neared Kagome and placed a hand comfortingly on her shoulder. "Are you alright Mistress Kagome? Perhaps you have a fever?" The sister put a hand to Kagome's forehead and frowned, it was a bit warm. "Perhaps, you should get out of the hot springs early Mistress."

Kagome shook her head back and forth as her white tresses swished with the motion. "No...I'm alright. At least, as alright as I ever will be. Thank you, Sazuka."

"No need to thank me, Mistress." Sazuka smiled. "Where would I be without you after all? Still under the thumb of that bastard husband of mine I'm sure! I remember his beatings as if they were only yesterday. He had seemed so nice at first...but it had all been a trick. I remember the first day it started. We were having an argument when suddenly it was just like he snapped. He hit me, again and again. I cried out for him to stop but it only seemed to spur him on. I thought I was going to die. I asked him why and he said because he was stronger than me. He told me that it was just the way it was, men were stronger than women, men were better than women, and women should know their place. Well I sure showed him didn't I Mistress!"

"You sure did," Kagome smiled remembering. She remembered how she had found Sazuka wounded and alone in the middle of the forest. Sazuka had decided to run away that night from her husband after a very severe beating. One that probably would have proved fatal had Kagome not found her there half-bleeding to death. The blood was also attracting demons and Kagome had barely made it in time to slay the demons using her phasing powers to good use--ripping their hearts out, and saving the young girl from peril.

Sazuka almost immediately was taken with Kagome--her savior. She joined the Sisterhood and soon got her revenge. Kagome was happy for her. That she was finally free from her husband. But that freedom had come with a price. Sure she was free but she would never forget...and there were also reminders...

Kagome's eyes trailed over Sazuka's silky skin and took in the sight of an ugly scar on the woman's stomach.

"I will never forgive him for making me loose the life of my child." Sazuka sighed placing a hand over her scar. "If he wasn't dead already I would kill him all over again. Most men...well...I would think he would have been happy to be a father. I tried to protect my child..." Hot tears began to stream down Sazuka's face as she remembered. "But he noticed and targeted my stomach all the more...and then he used a knife." Sazuka could no longer continue to talk as sobs wracked her body.

Kagome came behind her and wrapped her arms around the trembling form of her sister. "There, there, Sazuka. It's alright now. You're safe, and free. Nothing bad will happen to you anymore. No more innocents shall be harmed. I promise you, my sister, because I love you, I love all of you. You are my family now."

"Kagome..." Sazuka sighed relaxing in Kagome's embrace and leaning against her.

"_Sazuka_..." Kagome murmured in her ear. She had missed the feeling of a warm body being pressed against her. She leaned over and started placing hot kisses along Sazuka's collarbone.

Sazuka moaned at the feeling of being this close to her beloved sister. Being like this, in Kagome's arms, Sazuka felt safe, and warm, she felt loved. She was surprised she didn't need a man's embrace to feel loved. It was a liberating feeling.

"Kagome!" Came a shrill young voice.

Kagome startled and let go of Sazuka. "Keiko-chan? What's wrong?" She asked noticing the expression on her little sister's face.

"A man is demanding to be allowed to see you! He claims if he's turned away he'll suck up our entire stronghold into his Kazaana!" Keiko exclaimed.

"Kazaana?" Kagome frowned. _'Miroku what do you want...?' _"Tell the others I'll be right there. I'm sorry Sazuka, perhaps some other time." Kagome winked at her sister before getting out of the bath and wrapping a white towel around her.

* * *

Once fully dressed Kagome quickly made her way towards the entrance of their strong hold and was surprised to see a stricken-faced Miroku with the body of an unconscious Sango within his arms.

Upon seeing Kagome approach his eyes lit up with hope. "Kagome!" Miroku walked towards her with swift strides only to be immediately blocked by two women stepping in front of him and crossing two staffs before him.

"Miroku." Kagome acknowledged in a dull tone. Her eyes traveled to the limp form of Sango in his arms. "What have you done to her houshi?"

Miroku's face fell. "I didn't do anything Kagome. This is all your fault. You placed some sort of curse on Sango and now she's dying from it! Kagome...you have to remove your curse and save Sango!"

"If what you're saying is true then she has betrayed this Sisterhood and her life is no longer any concern of ours." Kagome said with coldness.

"How can you say that?!" Miroku looked shocked. "Sango is your friend. I am your friend Kagome. This isn't like you. The old Kagome would have helped Sango without a second thought!"

"Well I'm not the 'old Kagome' anymore." Kagome's eyes narrowed threateningly. "And it would be best to remember that. I should kill you for coming here. But if you leave now I'll spare your life just this once. For the sake of our past friendship."

Miroku sunk to his knees in despair. "You mean you won't help her?"

"No." Kagome said with little emotion.

"Then just kill me." Miroku said and Kagome heard the two women that were barring his way gasp in surprise. "Without Sango I have nothing to live for. When Sango dies...I die. Sango means everything to me; Sango is my reason for living. Without her I am nothing, without her I cease to exist. So kill me! So at least I may join Sango in the next life! I couldn't bare to be without a second longer than I have to!"

Kagome's eyes widened in surprise but she remained unfazed. "You claim she means so much to you, but if she really did why would you have betrayed her heart?"

Miroku looked back at Kagome with eyes shimmering with unshed tears, "I was a fool. I'm only human Kagome, I'm not perfect, and I make mistakes. I was stupid. I just wanted to be with Sango but when she turned me away I decided to try and replace her. I know it was wrong to cheat on her but I did. But I realized the night Sango came to me in the guise of Reina that Sango could never be replaced. That there was only one Sango, one woman for me to love. But I had realized it too late. Because now Sango is dying and its because of me! I drove her to this! So just kill me Kagome! I deserve to die! I'm so sorry." Miroku hung his head in shame and defeat, his last words directed at the unconscious woman in his arms.

Kagome glared at one of her sisters, who now had unshed tears shimmering in her own eyes, and she quickly composed herself. Kagome then turned her attention back to Miroku and sighed a heavy sigh. "You're sorry! He's sorry! Do you really think that telling Sango you're sorry will make everything alright?! You broke her heart Miroku. For that alone you should die. But if I were to save Sango and kill you, well, I'm sure Sango would follow soon after. You two are a lot of trouble did you know that! I can't believe I'm doing this!"

Miroku looked back up at Kagome in surprise. He couldn't believe what he had just heard. Was Kagome really going to save Sango!

Kagome came to kneel by Sango's side and lowered her face to Sango's. She then pressed her lips up against the demon slayer's and using her tongue parted Sango's mouth. Kagome then summoned her life force energy and began to feed Sango her energy through her mouth--giving Sango the Kiss of Life.

Miroku watched in awe as the glowing golden energy was being transferred to his beloved Sango in a kiss. If it hadn't been a life or death situation the houshi was sure he would have made a comment, a snide remark, and probably would have been drooling, but as it was he used all his will-power to stay composed. He would continue to do so--for Sango. Anything for his Sango.

Soon Sango's eyes fluttered open and she seemed confused to find hot lips pressed up against hers. She was even more surprised when she realized just whose lips they were. Her eyes widened as Kagome noticed that her friend was awake. Kagome smiled against Sango's lips and deepened her kiss startling Sango, who surprisingly found herself giving into the kiss. At least her old friend was showing her affection once more Sango mused to herself. Miroku blinked back at the two in shock and Kagome finally, albeit reluctantly, pulled away from the Taijiya.

Sango looked up at Miroku confusedly. "She saved your life." Miroku explained with a smirk. "And what a way to have one's life saved. I'm almost praying for a near death experience if that's how you'll save me, my Sango."

_SLAP_.

"Will you ever learn, you lecherous houshi?" Sango said harshly but she was smiling.

Kagome raised an eyebrow. "I take it things are back to normal. Or at least as normal as things can be in this Wonderland."

Sango and Miroku just smiled. Sango then furrowed her brow in thought. Kagome had chosen to spare her life even after her betrayal to the Sisterhood AND her Miroku was still alive. Did that mean that their Kagome had come back to them? with us." Sango pleaded to her one time best friend, and sister.

Kagome shook her head, "Sorry Alice, but I think I'm going to stay here and see just how deep the rabbit hole goes. As if things couldn't get any weirder...first Sesshomaru shows up out of the blue and now you two. Damn, sometimes I think I should have taken the blue pill! I can't believe I'm letting a male leave this place alive! I really must be losing it. You two better get out of here before I change my mind."

"Sesshomaru?" Miroku and Sango looked at each other.

"It's a long story." Kagome said with a wave of her hand.

"I bet." Sango smiled. "We'll miss you Kagome...and thank you."

"Yea, yea," Kagome hmphed turning her back to them. "Go on get out of here."

Sango and Miroku nodded and got up to leave. With one last look they left the cave entrance through the waterfall and were once again out of Kagome's life.

As soon as Kagome sensed they were gone she sunk to her knees and tears began to stream down her face. "My friends...forgive me for what I have become."

* * *

_**Meanwhile in the Western Lands...**_

Sesshomaru's long, silvery white locks of hair blew in the harsh wind as he watched the battle that was happening on the grounds below him from his vantage point on a cliff. He tucked a stray hair behind his ear and frowned. The battle against the Northern Lands wasn't going so well. And Sesshomaru couldn't understand why.

The Northern Lands had had the audacity to defy him once before and they had nearly been obliterated. But now...they seemed to be holding their own quite well against Sesshomaru's own formidable army. Sesshomaru's keen eyes narrowed as he took in the odd appearance of the enemy forces. There was something not quite right about them. What was it lately with all the weird twists and turns his life was taking? First, he had that strange encounter with his brother's wench Kagome and now the once quiet Northern Lands had decided to renew their hostilities against him and the West.

Sesshomaru sighed. Peace never did last very long.

"Master Sesshomaru!" Came the voice of Sesshomaru's retainer, the toad youkai. Jaken's breath was short and he took a deep breath before continuing. "Master we are being pushed back by the enemy. We are losing ground and many men are being killed. We are losing my lord! Should I issue a retreat!?"

"Losing?" Sesshomaru questioned in a steely tone. "That is an impossibility. My army cannot lose to those weaklings that make up the Northern Lands' armed forces. Explain yourself toad."

"It's their army...they're invincible. No matter how many times we kill them they won't stay dead! They seemingly come back to life! I know it sounds crazy my Lord but the army your men are fighting are not...normal!"

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at this. "They won't die you say? Ridiculous. Are you saying that the army we are facing is immortal? No being has the power to cheat death. I'm tired of watching the incompetence of my army continue. I shall show them how to properly deal death." Sesshomaru then summoned his youki and created a circular energy field about himself before descending upon the battlefield.

In the heat of the battlefield Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. Up close and personal with the approaching army he was able to see them for what they truly were--twisted, grotesque, phantasmagoric monsters. The army was youkai but looked like youkai that Sesshomaru had never seen before as if they came from a warped reality. Something had happened to these youkai to make them the way there were now. Sesshomaru wondered what could possibly have the power great enough to do this.

A rider on a demented looking horse--black with red eyes that was frothing at the mouth, attacked Sesshomaru head on. Sesshomaru, wearing his ever-present cool, mask of indifference, simply raised his sword Toukijin and cut down the rider and the strange horse in one blow. Sesshomaru didn't look back thinking the job was done but then was thoroughly surprised to catch movement out of the corner of his eye. Turning around just in the nick of time Sesshomaru blocked a blow from a gigantic mace that had been aimed for his back with his sword.

Sparks flew through the air from the impact of the two warrior's powerful weapons. Sesshomaru looked at the warrior before him with an almost bored expression on his face not showing his surprise that one of such small stature was able to wield such an impressively sized weapon. It just didn't fit. The creature before him was also warped and twisted in appearance. There was the blow that Sesshomaru had delivered him cutting down from his shoulder and to the creature's hip. Sesshomaru hadn't missed. The gash was wide open, bleeding blood and oozing gore, the wound was a fatal one, and yet the creature was still moving.

It was an impossibility indeed and yet the youkai was still coming at him. Now Sesshomaru knew what Jaken had meant. But even if these creatures were seemingly invincible that didn't necessarily mean they couldn't be destroyed. Sesshomaru got into a fighting stance and the demented youkai charged. Sesshomaru easily disarmed the monster and brought his sword in a fast horizontal slash aiming for its head. Sesshomaru was met with no resistance and the creature's head fell off its wounded body and landed on the ground. Sesshomaru stared at the creature's two separated halves as if expecting for it to move and was pleased that it did not. So, at least beheading was one way to defeat these monstrosities.

"Men! Hold your positions! These creatures can be defeated! They are not invincible nor are they immortal! Behead them! They shall remain fallen!" Sesshomaru commanded and attacked several approaching demented youkai as they rushed at him. Using the same technique Sesshomaru turned and slashed beheading two demented youkai in one stroke of his sword. He then changed tactics and summoning a large energy ball of youki let it lose at one of the creatures and was pleased to see that it was obliterated. Invincible army indeed. "If you cannot behead your enemy obliterate them into nothingness using your youki!" Sesshomaru bellowed as his voice carried across the battlefield.

His men listened and soon the strange army was being pushed back albeit slowly. Sesshomaru's men were skilled and fierce warriors and now that they knew how to face their odd enemy wasted no time in making up for lost time. The Northern Lands forces were finally beginning to fall and stay that way. Sesshomaru's men were also heartened that their Lord had come to their aid and were instilled with renewed vigor to fight. This was just as Sesshomaru had suspected would be the case. He commanded his men's loyalty to a T and his mere presence alone was enough to re-motivate his army.

He would not allow his army to be defeated. His pride would not allow it. He would come out of this battle victorious even if it cost him his life. He would not lose to this warped army that was making a mockery of true battle. This was a farce; true battle was not to be fought against such unnatural foes. There was no honor in this kind of fighting, no true skill involved, no real challenge, it was a cruel joke. Sesshomaru remembered one dark hanyou who loved such trickery and wondered...

Sesshomaru noted that the forces of the Northern Lands were bearing two standards that day. One--their usual symbol of a snake with its tail in its mouth, and the other standard a bearing the image of a horned skull with demonic wings and fangs. It was this second standard that slightly worried Sesshomaru. Who was this new enemy that dared openly defy his claim on the Western Lands? Who had the Northern youkai united with to ensure their victory on this now all out war? Who thought they could cheat death? Who indeed.

Sesshomaru clenched his fists in anger. Whoever was responsible for this would die a slow, painful death at his hands.

'_I wonder what that strange little Miko is up to right now...perhaps I shall pay her a visit to see what has become of my brother's sword. It could come in handy against an undead army such as this.' _

* * *

To be continued...

AN: Those of you who would like an email update for when I post a new chapter simply submit your email in a review!

A big thanks goes out to those who have reviewed this story so far! Thanks!!!! Those reviews have motivated me to kick this story up a notch or two in quality and complexity. Tell me what you think! I'm trying to write a Kagome/Sesshomaru fic that's a bit different from all the other ones out there that are beginning to become repetitive no matter how well done they are. You can expect a LOT of Kag/Sess romance in this fic. It'll get really mushy in a few chapters lol! And there will be more Kag/Sess interaction in the next chapter. That's a promise! Comments, Suggestions, and Questions, are welcome!


End file.
